brushforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Air Force Air Force - Brush Force Brush Force - For nearly a decade, Prema has faught with what was right and what was wrong. She has risen to the top of the enterprise, but now finds herself at the bottom of a rat race. It was when she flew out, when her emotions got the best of her. It was a fateful day. Nothing can stop her now, not even saving the world. Cyber Force Cyber Force - Delta Force Delta Force - Fire Force Fire Force - NeZhaStandard.jpg|Standard|500px NeZhaCyberPunk.jpg|Cyber Punk Minkler Force Minkler Force - Rain Force Rain Force - w.i.n.d. Force w.i.n.d. Force - Classes * Assassin: Assassins are the God Tier of accuracy, speed, and raw talent. In order to stay stealth, they have limited horizontal vision. Due to their speed, they can not carry as many weapons or items as other contestants. However, they are the best in the galaxy with the little they have. * Cuters: Cuters are made up of 3 sub-classes: ** Fluffy Poms (AKA Fluffies) are close cousins to Minklers. Fluffies main duty is to send messages to contestants. ** Waters are the creatures in the sea. They have the ability to speak to Minklers and the Earth. Their fast and sudden attacks excel at "hit and run" attacks and disrupting tournaments. Waters have nearly no armor, as they use the ocean as their forcefield. * ' Black Mage' ells completely, and tanks, who can lock them down and soak up their abilities better than other classes. Mages are often separated into four subclasses, though many mages often fit into more than one of these: ** Black mages attack with Dark Spells, Dark Items, and Psychological manipulation. They are masters of sleight of hand. ** White mages attack with Health, Life, and Speed. They can read minds and are skilled at deciphering the motives of Black Mages. When the both Black and White mages work together, they're unstoppable. * Marksman ares solely responsible for destroying turrets, . Due to their high risk, they are the most highly praised in the land for the job they seek out. They are the premiere targets of in the game, requiring high amounts of minion kills (or CS: Creep Score) to unlock powerful, but expensive, damage-focused items. Due to their potent reach and DPS, marksmen are particularly strong against more durable opponents, namely fighters and tanks, but fall quickly to the burst damage of assassins and mages. * Smasher: A champion who can successfully thrive on the jungle's resources. While more of a position, or role, the jungler attribute is dependent on certain champion characteristics, such as innate toughness, sustained early damage, self-healing, mobility, crowd control or burst damage. Not all of these traits are required, but all successful junglers possess several of them. * Pusher:: A champion who can quickly kill minions and clear minion waves, thereby "pushing" their lane towards enemy structures and enabling their destruction, which they can also typically achieve better than non-pushers. Pushers typically have area of effect damage, rapid attacks or abilities and, occasionally, pets. * Puller: A champion with basic attacks defined as ranged. Ranged champions tend to have the most reach out of all champions, but are also more fragile on average. Marksmen and most mages are ranged. * Ghostie: Ghosties are as fast as Assasins but as strategical as Scientists. Category:Guilds